Dragon's Blood
by CrimsonObsession
Summary: A group of ambassadors from the east arrive at the realm of King Khusrenada, just as war threatens.
1. Chapter 1-Arrivals

  
  
Notes: AU, Fantasy, RPG-ish magic, shounen ai (You don't like, don't read. Simple, ne? ^_~), probably OOC (I try for IC, I really do...for the most part ^_^)   
  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency, I think, um, Sunrise, and lots of other people who aren't me. If you believe I invented   
these characters, I got some oceanfront property in Arizona that you might be interested in. For those people who do own Gundam Wing, don't sue me. I have   
nothing but a couple thousand dollars in tuition debt to give. College and anime have sapped my feeble funds. Besides, I do this only out of deep love   
and respect for these guys, am making no money off it, and will return them (relatively) unharmed. Oh yeah, and any elements herein that do not belong to   
Gundam Wing belong to me, so as Emperor Kuzco would say, "No touchies!"   
  
Chapter 1   
Arrivals   
  
"And life, it seems so easy when it's from my easy chair..."   
-'Burnin' Up', Goo Goo Dolls   
  
"The dragon's fiery breath flared at the knight from its perch atop the well. The flames battered his shield, heating the metal till it burned his   
hands through his thick gauntlets...." A long chestnut braid flew through the air as a lithe boy leapt onto a nearby sofa, pantomiming thrusts and slices   
with a phantom sword. "As the great beast was forced to stop for breath, the knight took the opening, crashing forward to bury his sword in its side."   
  
The boy stepped on the sofa's back, pushing and toppling it and him to the ground, and landing expertly in a rolling crouch. "...But his sword met   
an armored hide, skin which could be pierced only by a lance and destrier...and in the moment it took to regain his balance, the dragon   
struck, smashing its tail into his side and flinging him away from the well." He flung one arm in front of his face. "The knight barely had time to   
raise his shield before he was again pelted with flames!" The child beside him was transfixed, staring wide-eyed as the drama unfolded before her.   
  
"The knight had to think fast, even he couldn't take the heat much longer. The dragon had to be killed, it was guarding the only well in the   
area, and mudering innocent villagers who dared to try for the precious water. But the beast was nearly invincible! His sword couldn't penetrate the   
armor, and the vulnerable mouth was made invulnerable by the flames, and the poisonous saliva that dripped from a razor-sharp tongue."   
  
"So what did he do?" the child asked in a reverent whisper, and the boy almost laughed at those eyes, which were now big as saucers.   
  
"Well now, what would you do?"   
  
The girl thought for a moment. "When facing an opponent, one should strike at their weaknesses."   
  
The boy nodded, amused. "As I said. The answer came to the knight quickly." He was up again, 'shield up' and facing off against the massive   
canopy bed. "The next time the dragon had to stop its barrage, the knight had a plan. Attacking the dragon's side, he waited for the lethal tail to swing   
at him, and a split-second before it connected, he vaulted over the creature, landing at its back." The boy executed a graceful flip onto the bed, crashing   
down on the luxuriant down pillows with a war whoop and sending feathers flying. The little girl giggled with delight. *She* was never allowed to   
manhandle the finery in her chambers, but somehow the boy managed to get away with anything. "So what happened?" she pleaded, bouncing up and down in her   
excitement.   
  
The boy jumped to his feet, bouncing a little on the bed and ruffling the clean linens a bit for good measure.   
"Why the knight lifted his spike-toed steel-armored boot," he drew one leg back, demonstrating, "...and *kicked* that dragon right in the a--"   
  
"*Ahem*..."   
  
The boy fell back onto the bed with a startled yelp. "Your highness!"   
  
The new arrival winced. "'Trieze', if you please. You of all people should know how weary I am of that title."   
  
"Sure thing, milord!" The boy winked mischievously at his young charge, who stifled a giggle as her father raised a gloved hand to rub at his   
temples, feigning exasperation.   
  
"By the way, Maxwell, where do you get these...*colorful* tales?" The king raised an elegantly forked eyebrow at him.   
  
The boy blushed slightly. "Sir, if you think they aren't...appropriate for Mariemaia--"   
  
Khusrenada smiled almost tenderly at him. "No, Duo. I know they always carry important lessons, although the delivery is a trifle...unrefined." He   
seemed about to say more, but interruption presented itself, in the sounds of trumpets coasting in through the open windows.   
  
"Ah, I see they have already arrived. I came to inform you, we are to have visitors. Ambassadors from the east. You may meet with them now if you   
wish, but as assistant bard to the royal family, I would appreciate your attendance when they present themselves."   
  
"Of course, Treize, I'd be honored," Duo beamed.   
  
Mariemaia came to her father's side, and he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, smiling warmly. "You too, my princess."   
  
Straightening her shoulders, she nodded. "Of course, father. My thanks for the offer." The men exchanged knowing, pride filled glances. The child   
was growing up to be just like her kingly sire.   
  
"I must prepare. I will expect you both there within the hour." The king turned, pausing in the door. "And Maxwell, please refrain from destroying my   
daughter's room. Further damage will come out of your dessert quota." Without looking he knew the smile had, at least temporarily, dropped from the bard's   
face.   
  
* * *   
Duo raced through the halls, barreling past priceless, but poorly balanced, statuary and the few servants too slow to get out of his way. More   
than a year of experience left him able to navigate the maze-like halls without a second thought, so he did it as he did many things...fast and   
freely. Most of the people he encountered knew exactly what those whoops, cheers, or pounding footsteps coming down the hall were. They moved to avoid   
him with the resigned sighs of those who had learned the futility of arguing with a force of nature.   
  
Miraculously, he tried to stop as he rounded a corner, nearly fell over himself, and crashed into a surface hard as a stone wall. A stone wall with   
one visible deep green eye. "Hey Trowa!" he called from the ground, where he had been flung by the impact. The tall boy stared down at him for a moment,   
eye wide, then reached to help him up.   
  
"Duo, you're losing your edge." His seemingly emotionless face conveyed none of the amusement his voice did.   
  
"No I'm not! I was just a little excited, that's all. Wasn't paying as much attention as usual." Trowa eyed the room Duo had nearly flown through, a   
cluttered storage area filled with artifacts and sculpture which left all of about two inches of space in between, and wondered for the hundreth time what   
the boy could do if he was actually concentrating.   
  
"You've heard then?" he asked softly.   
  
"About the ambassadors, yeah. Was just on my way to get ready. After all, it takes time for one to dress to impress. Time that I don't have." He   
grinned hugely. "You're gonna be there too, of course, right? Heck, we should get you fixed up, come on, I'll give you a hand. Don't worry, you need the   
help a lot more than I do."   
  
Duo pulled eagerly on Trowa's arm, barely pausing to breathe in his rambling, and glared at Trowa's usual uniform, a soft green tunic, dark brown   
pants, and short leather boots, topped off by light leather armor and a sword that dangled from his belt. Trowa rolled his eyes, and didn't budge.   
"Sorry, my friend, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Namely, my job." He almost flinched as Duo went into pout mode. "Duo, as chief of   
security I've got to ensure the safety of both the royal family and the visiting dignitaries. There simply isn't time to 'dress to impress'." He   
allowed a small smile for his best friend. "Besides, I'm a lost cause when it comes to fashion."   
  
Duo threw his hands up in surrender. "All right! But only because your 'makeover' would take a lot more time than we have. You could've at least   
worn your military dress uniform, though." A shrug and he had dismissed the topic altogether, instead moving on to bigger and better things. "So have you   
met them yet? What're they like? How many are there? Guys, girls, young, old, what?"   
  
Trowa shook his head at the rapid-fire questions. "Been too busy getting the grounds right. I--" He stopped and glared at the voices which filtered   
down the hall, slowly becoming identifiable.   
  
"Lord Dermail, sir, lord Tsuberov." He and Duo nodded to the castle's other visiting dignitaries as they rounded the corner. "Is there anything I   
can do for you?" Dermail looked at him as if he'd just butted into a private conversation.   
  
"No, thank you, boy. We were just readying for our departure," he responded with barely disguised irritation. In silence they disappeared down   
the hall, not noticing as Duo stuck his tongue out at their retreating backs.   
  
"Finally. I thought they'd never leave." Duo shivered emphatically. "They've given me the creeps ever since they first got here."   
  
Trowa's gaze was heavy as he followed his friend down the hall, in the opposite direction. "Villagers from the outskirts of Dermail's kingdom have   
been arriving for months, with the news that he's strengthening the army and hoarding supplies. If he's not dealt with soon, I fear we face a war."   
  
"Well I say Treize should just toss him in the dungeon and be done with it."   
  
Trowa chuckled softly. "It's not quite that easy."   
  
Duo sniffed. "I don't see why not."   
  
"You know you do. Shouldn't you hurry if you're going to meet the ambassadors on time?" Trowa pointed out, knowing it was the only way he would   
have the last word on the matter.   
  
"Yikes! I almost forgot! Thanks, Tro, see ya' there!" With a war whoop he was off, dashing down the corridor to his quarters.   
  
  
  
  
It wasn't until the men were well out of earshot that they felt safe enough to continue their conversation. "Is everything ready for tonight?"   
  
Tsuberov nodded. "My man is already in place. Tonight we will be well on our way home, and within a month your path to this land will be clear. Before   
the season changes you will own this realm. I would say your expansion is off to a rousing start."   
  
The pair's cruel laughter lingered in the shadows of the hall, long after the men had gone.   
* * *   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2-Salutations

  
  
Title: Dragon's Blood   
  
  
Notes: Shounen ai, for those who don't read that sorta thing. Bitchy   
Relena. Violence, creepy monsters, individuals with insane or icky minds.   
Whole lotta angst-ing goin' on.   
  
Pairings: Soon to be 1+2, 3+4, probably others eventually   
Spoilers: Um, little personality trademarks, personal histories, etc., from   
entire series.   
C & C huggled and appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll try to make   
it better. Tell me what I'm doing right, I'll be imbued with the great power   
that can only come from positive feedback, and will be doubly quick to get   
the next chapter out ^_~.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency, I think, um,   
Sunrise, and lots of other people who aren't me. If you believe I invented   
these characters, I got some oceanfront property in Arizona that you might be   
interested in. For those people who do own Gundam Wing, don't sue me. I have   
nothing but a couple thousand dollars in tuition debt to give. College and   
anime have sapped my feeble funds. Besides, I do this only out of deep love   
and respect for these guys, am making no money off it, and will return them   
(relatively) unharmed. Oh yeah, and any elements herein that do not belong to   
Gundam Wing belong to me, so as Emperor Kuzco would say, "No touchies!"   
  
Chapter 2   
Salutations   
  
"I do not know which to prefer,   
The beauty of inflections   
Or the beauty of innuendoes,   
The blackbird whistling   
Or just after."   
-Wallace Stevens,   
found in Tailchaser's Song   
  
The throne room was still a lesson in opulence, Duo noted as he stood in the massive doorway   
half an hour later. King Khusrenada had always kept it decorated in a simple but beautiful   
style, but upon receiving news of Dermail's impending visit, he decided that a...less subtle   
display might be called for. The impeccable taste was everpresent, but the quiet display of   
civility had become one of more obvious wealth. Fine tapestries transformed the inner wall of   
the long room into a verdant forest, complete with unicorns sparring good-naturedly with   
thick-maned lions. Windows filled the opposite side wall allowing for a perfect view of each   
sunrise. Expensive white silk and damask curtains were currently open, and the rest of the   
castle and the teeming city below could be seen. The northern wall was occupied by a raised   
platform, a dais on which sat three snow-pure marble thrones. The arms had been carved into   
dragon's heads ages ago, and the backs held reliefs of the mystical beasts, also sparring. The   
middle throne was topped by a sapphire-eyed dragon. All of them were bedecked with jeweled   
strands, 'in honor of' Dermail's presence. Priceless statues (recently collected from storage)   
lined the long walls, completing the rich atmosphere.   
  
Duo threw a jaunty salute to the two guards in the doorway, just as he had done to the two   
guards *outside* the doorway, and strolled into the room. Quickly slipping through the small   
crowd he made his way to the dais at the far end. His mentor, the enigmatic bard known only as   
Master G, was already in his customary position, seated on the platform's steps with a lyre laid   
across his bony knees. His long nose and dome-shaped hair made him look like some strange-plumed   
bird. With a smile Duo plopped down next to him, and engaged in his favorite 'court activity';   
silently making fun of the pompous nobles that were a constant presence around the throne.   
  
"Do you think Lady Allessa knows her hat resembles a dead turkey?" The soft, slightly raspy   
voice made Duo grin. His master was well aware of his personal amusements, and often joined in.   
  
"I'm more concerned about Lord Armaund. Any more of that powder and we'll need to break open   
those windows." G chuckled, noticing that said lord was being given a wide berth. They continued   
for about ten minutes, focusing on each leech in turn, until Duonoticed Trowa, and waved him   
over.   
  
"Ridiculing the regulars again?" The captain of the guard asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Only those that deserve it."   
  
"You two are merciless," he smirked, then looked over Duo's tight black pants, knee high black   
boots, and the loose-sleeved white silk shirt that fell off one shoulder. "So this is dressing   
to impress?"   
  
"Hey, there's a lot to be said for simplicity, you know. Besides, I see you didn't even try."   
  
"There were arrangements to be made, I didn't have time." He crossed his arms defensively.   
  
"Nah, you can't fool me, you just don't care. Well you should. For all you know, one of these   
ambassadors might be really cute. You could use a date." Duo winked mischievously, and Trowa   
rolled his eyes.   
  
A sudden silence fell over the room, and everyone bowed as the royal family entered. King   
Khusrenada, followed by Queen Une and Princess Mariemaia, ascended the dais and they took their   
seats, the queen sitting to the king's right and the princess on his left. He nodded to the   
bards and captain then gestured to the court, the nobles stood, and the audiences began. One by   
one the lords and ladies came before the king, asking for his ruling in a land dispute, his   
blessing for a marriage, and other equally uninteresting requests, until Mariemaia was fighting   
back the urge to fidget and Treize could barely keep the boredom out of his features. Unlike   
Mariemaia, Duo actually was fidgeting, leaving Trowa to elbow him roughly every ten minutes.   
  
Finally a guard rushed silently into the room, bowing before approaching the king and whispering   
to him. Treize nodded, then stood to address the court. "An aggregation of ambassadors from the   
east has just arrived in our kingdom. I ask that you join me in welcoming them." Duo heaved a   
sigh of relief and thanked the powers that be that the tedium was over.   
  
The wave of muttering and whispered gossip quickly died off, and the crowd parted as a small   
group of people slowly entered. Duo focused all his pent up energy into an examination of them.   
At the head of the group was a boy, no older than he and Trowa. He wore a pair of loose   
billowing pants, tight around the ankles, similar loose shirt, and an embroidered vest which set   
off his light blue-green eyes. Blonde bangs peeked out from beneath the fabric that covered his   
head and fell down to his shoulders, held in place by a silver circlet. Behind him were two much   
older men, one with strange spectacles and long gray hair, the other completely bald.   
  
Two other people stood behind them, and Duo craned his neck, trying to get a good look. Trowa   
shifted beside him, and a quick glance at the tall boy revealed a surprisingly wide eye, focused   
intently on the newcomers. Then the small blonde stepped forward, diverting his attention. The   
boy bowed low, gracefully. "Your majesty, I thank you for your kind welcome. My name is Quatre   
Raberba Winner, and I come on behalf of my father."   
  
"Your father is a great man. His name carries much prestige even here."   
  
A brilliant smile broke out on the boy's face. "Thank you, highness. With me are masters O," he   
indicated the bald man, "and J," he pointed to the spectacled man. As he bowed, Duo noticed the   
one called J had a hook in place of his left hand. Both men's gazes flickered to G, and Duo   
glared at him. There couldn't be that many people in the world who insisted on letters instead   
of names, of course they must know each other. Now the question was, was their arrival merely   
coincedence?   
  
The king smiled warmly-the first positive emotion he'd exhibited-and stood. "Welcome to you all.   
You have traveled from afar, and surely you are tired. The hospitality of my kingdom is open to   
you. Rooms have already been prepared, where you may rest, and I would like to invite you to   
dine with us tonight."   
  
"It would be an honor, my lord," Quatre answered.   
  
"It is settled then. Maxwell?"   
  
Duo nearly jumped. "Yes, my lord?"   
  
"Would you escort our guests to their chambers, and join us for dinner later?"   
  
Duo couldn't quite interpret the gleam in Treize's eye. "Certainly, your highness. It would be   
my pleasure."   
  
"My thanks." And with that, the king left, the queen following him. Mariemaia held back, sidling   
up to Duo and waiting, feigning disinterest as she always did when she wanted to ask him for   
something. Grinning, he struck up a conversation with Trowa, pretending not to notice, until she   
cleared her throat irritably.   
  
"Why princess, I didn't notice you there. How may I serve you?"   
  
She stomped her little foot, all shyness gone. "I was going to ask for you to come to my dinner   
party, but now I do not want you to."   
  
Duo gasped with mock surprise. "My lady, I am sorry. Please, forgive my stupidity, and allow me   
the pleasure of your company." She seemed reluctant, but Duo bowed till his forehead nearly   
touched the floor, and her anger vanished with a giggle.  
  
"Very well, you may join me. Be there at seven sharp," she declared.   
  
"Oh, but princess, I do have to attend your father's dinner tonight." A gleam came to his eye.   
"I suppose I could eat with you, my lady, then meet with his highness for dessert. But he would   
have to be told..."   
  
She took the bait with a grin. "Then I shall tell him. Father would not refuse me." She crossed   
her arms and turned up her nose haughtily, and Duo couldn't hold back the laughter anymore.   
  
"As you wish, my lady, I will be there. Now if you will excuse me, I must see to our visitors. I   
hope they're a lot better than the last ones. Thank fate that Dermail's gone," he whispered   
conspiratorily, earning him a glare from Trowa.   
  
With a final goodbye he headed through the now empty room, to where G was quietly greeting his   
apparent companions. G turned as he came closer. "Ah, Maxwell, if you don't mind I'd like to   
take care of O and J. We know each other from way back, and have a lot of catching up to do."   
  
"Uh...sure, I guess if they want, it's no problem."   
  
"Good. Come along, guys, I'll show you the wine cellar, I'm sure the king won't mind us sampling   
a few bottles as we're reminiscing..." Duo stared after the retreating backs confusedly, then   
turned to the remainder of the group with a cough. The young blonde was flanked by two other   
boys. All three were watching the old men leave, and he took the opportunity to get a good look   
at them.   
  
The boy to Quatre's right sported a small, painfully tight black ponytail. Loose pants were   
barely visible under a long coat with a high collar. The silk was embroidered with the more   
snake-like dragons of the east. To Quatre's left was a boy wearing...well Duo wasn't sure what   
to make of his clothes. The top had sleeves that fell halfway down his legs, totally hiding his   
hands. It seemed to be folded in front, one side over the other, and tucked into the pants.   
Assuming they were pants. There was so much fabric in them Duo couldn't see the split. His final   
observation was the swords hanging from each boy's waist.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," he said. "Duo Maxwell, apprentice bard at your service." He gave a   
flourishing mock bow, earning a grin from the blonde.   
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, and these are my friends and bodyguards, Chang Wufei and Heero Yui." The   
ponytailed boy nodded, his elegant features and ebony eyes in a scowl that Duo assumed was   
customary for him. Then the other boy turned to him...and Duo felt his breath catch in his   
throat.   
  
Fine features, golden skin...his hair was a wild dark brown, unkempt but not uncared for. And   
his eyes...heavy-lidded, thick lashes, irises of the most perfect blue...Duo had to shake   
himself out of that gaze, and wrenched his vision back to the blonde. He wasn't sure what the   
hell that was, but he didn't have the luxury of dealing with it yet. Instead he pushed forward,   
leading them out the door with a smile.   
  
"I'll just show you to your rooms, and you can freshen up, you've been on the road long enough,   
you're probably dying for a warm bath. Personally, I've never actually been on any long trips   
or anything, but from what I hear, people usually like a nice hot bath after one." He continued   
to ramble on, something he was exceedingly good at, and allowed his brain to temporarily shut   
down, not noticing the astonished looks they were giving him.   
  
Quatre quickly warmed up to it, even going so far as to comment here and there, so Duo started   
asking them questions about their homelands. The monosyllabic answers he got from the others   
made it obvious *why* Quatre was enjoying the conversation so much. Duo felt sorry for the   
outgoing blonde. Months with introverts like that would've driven him insane.   
  
In fact, mere minutes with those same introverts nearly did. After he dropped Quatre off he   
tried to continue, but every question was answered with either a single word or silence. By the   
time he'd shown Wufei to his room, he felt like yanking his hair in frustration.   
  
Then he was alone with Heero. The dark haired boy hadn't said a word the entire time. As they   
walked down the dimly lit halls Duo kept asking questions, but they were still met with silence.   
He was about to give up when a nagging thought leapt to his mind. Stifling a mischievous grin,   
he asked innocently, "What do you call that getup? Are those pants, or a skirt?" He waited,   
desperate for an answer that wouldn't come, an insult, anything, and finally sighed dejectedly,   
sure that the boy didn't even speak the same language.   
  
"Hakama."   
  
"What?" he asked, not sure he heard right.   
  
"They're called 'hakama'. They're designed to hide one's movements from an enemy." Duo could   
almost swear the boy smirked at him. "And yes, they are pants."   
  
"Ah. So, what's the top called then?"   
  
"A kimono."   
  
Encouraged, Duo pressed on, again asking questions at blinding speed, but he was unable to get   
another word out of the stoic boy, and when they finally arrived at the last room, right between   
O's and J's, the boy nodded his thanks and silently closed the door, leaving Duo standing in the   
hall, utterly confused.   
* * *   
  



	3. Chapter 3-Intrigue

  
Title: Dragon's Blood   
  
Category: AU, Fantasy, RPG-ish magic, shounen ai   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, for those who don't read that sorta thing. Bitchy Relena. Violence, creepy monsters, individuals with insane   
or icky minds. Whole lotta angst-ing goin' on.   
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, probably others eventually   
  
C & C huggled and appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll try to make it better. Tell me what I'm doing right, I'll be imbued with   
the great power that can only come from positive feedback, and will be doubly quick to get the next chapter out ^_~.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency, I think, um, Sunrise, and lots of other people who aren't me. If you   
believe I invented these characters, I got some oceanfront property in Arizona that you might be interested in. For those people who   
do own Gundam Wing, don't sue me. I have nothing but a couple thousand dollars in tuition debt to give. College and anime have   
sapped my feeble funds. Besides, I do this only out of deep love and respect for these guys, am making no money off it, and will   
return them (relatively) unharmed. Oh yeah, and any elements herein that do not belong to Gundam Wing belong to me, so as   
Emperor Kuzco would say, "No touchies!"   
  
Chapter 3   
Intrigue   
  
Destiny holds his secrets.   
-Sandman: Seasons of Mists   
  
"I wanted to thank you for telling me about this, Dorothy. I have been rather curious about these ambassadors." The two girls walked   
down the dimly lit halls, accompanied by the swish of blonde hair against velvet and the click of their shoes on the stone floor.   
  
"Lady Relena, I knew you would want to meet them...and their friends...early."   
  
The tone of her voice made Relena wonder what secret the girl knew, and she cursed whatever crystal ball her friend used to forestall   
everyone. "Dorothy, you are aware, are you not, that coming from you, such statements are disturbing."   
  
"Indeed?" Her smug reply confirmed it. Dorothy was up to something.   
  
'Perhaps when I meet the ambassadors, I'll find out what'. The king had invited both her and Dorothy to dinner that evening. Dorothy   
had arrived at her room early, asking if she wanted to help escort the new guests. Curiousity, of course, won out over the nervousness   
caused by the unusually friendly gesture. Unusual for Dorothy, at any rate.   
  
The girl paused abruptly in front of a door, and Relena almost ran into her. A forked eyebrow raised in amusement before she turned   
to knock firmly on the wooden door. Relena heard some rustling noises followed by footsteps, and the door was opened by a young   
blonde boy. Aquamarine eyes shone with his smile, and Relena decided immediately she liked him.   
  
"Yes, may I help you?" His voice was cheerful.   
  
Dorothy bowed. "I believe it is we who can help you. King Khusrenada asked us to escort you to dinner this evening. The castle is   
large, and it's easy to get lost without a guide."   
  
"Wonderful, thank you." He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. They continued on down the hall, Relena asking   
questions about his homeland, until Dorothy stopped them again.   
  
The new door was opened by a dark-eyed boy. His sleek black hair was pulled back from his fine features, and Relena wondered how   
long it would be before every woman in the castle was fawning over him. He glared at them suspiciously, but once Dorothy explained   
he rolled his eyes and followed them, muttering something under his breath. "Are we picking up the others?" he asked after a few   
minutes of silence.   
  
"Master G offered to show Master O and Master J around," Dorothy responded. "We only have to pick up your other companion."   
  
"I believe Heero said he was in this room." The blonde boy had walked ahead, and knocked on the door. A strange grunt sounded   
from the other side, and the boy shook his head, still smiling. "Heero, it's time to go to dinner. The king sent an escort for us." After a   
long pause the door opened, and Relena had to cover her mouth to stifle the gasp that tried to escape.   
  
The newcomer was absolutely beautiful. Tousled brown hair fell attractively over a perfect countenance. His gaze met hers and she   
found his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. 'Damn that girl. Is this what she was so certain about?' Relena was sure   
Dorothy knew about him, and exactly the effect he'd have on her. Relena despised those noblewomen who hovered around the court,   
interested only in their almost predatory surveillance of the men, and those who cared about nothing but fawning over any handsome   
member of the opposite sex. And yet the only thing she wanted to do now was catch the attention of this gorgeous foreigner.   
'What is wrong with me?'  
  
Hurrying forward to walk beside Dorothy, Relena whispered quietly, "Is this what you were so smug about? Did you know it was going   
to be like this?"   
  
Dorothy merely smiled, refusing to answer, but Relena knew she was right. The seer did know, which could mean only one thing.   
This man was her destiny. With a resigned sigh she decided she might as well enjoy it.   
  
"You could have at least warned me I was going to fall in love."   
* * *   
  
Heero stared at the dining room they had just entered, automatically taking note of the position of furniture and people. The walls   
were bare, save for a massive fireplace at one end, a necessity in such a large room, even in the summer. A long table filled the   
rectangular chamber, and Heero recognized the man called G, already seated and speaking quietly with J and O. J looked up briefly   
as they entered, and Heero threw him a glare. Neither man had mentioned any friends in the area and their obvious relationship   
worried him.   
  
Ignoring them for the moment, Heero followed the others to the table. One of the women who'd brought them hovered by his side as   
he picked a seat near one end, across from Quatre. The blonde glared at him, something he was surprisingly good at, and flicked his   
eyes to her then back to Heero's. After a moment of confusion Heero got the hint, and stood up to pull out the chair next to him,   
suppressing a sigh of irritation. She smiled brightly, thanked him, and he mumbled a response before turning to stare at the walls,   
waiting for the whole ordeal to get started so it could end.   
  
Social events always disturbed him. He was trained to fight, social niceties weren't exactly one of his major strengths. Such useless   
information had never been needed. Manners didn't help much when fighting off a band of mercenaries. He looked at his companions.   
Quatre, as a prince, had forgotten more about etiquette than Heero would ever know, and even Wufei was fairly versed in the matter.   
  
Motion at the door attracted his attention, as a boy entered the room. Heero took in his height and unusual bangs and recognized   
him from that afternoon. The boy took in the room, then turned to the table and sat down next to Quatre, who blushed. Heero couldn't   
hide a small smile. He had caught the stares the boy had thrown Quatre's way earlier, and the looks they exchanged now made   
everything obvious. Soon they were talking as if they'd known each other forever, and Heero shared a pleased glance with Wufei.   
  
An image of violet eyes and chestnut hair flashed through his mind suddenly, and he frowned. The boy they met that afternoon...  
Heero hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. His annoyingly happy voice, his hyper chatter, his brilliant smile had stirred   
something in Heero, something that disturbed him. He tried to tell himself it was just the fatigue of the journey making the boy's   
friendly nature so welcome. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure if he believed it.   
  
"I bid you welcome, my friends."   
  
Heero nearly jumped as the king's voice rang out over the table. He had been so distracted he didn't even notice the king and queen's   
entry. Khusrenada was smiling warmly. "Allow me to make the introductions." He gestured to Heero and the others. "Ambassadors   
master J, master O, and Quatre Raberba Winner, and their companions Wufei Chang and Heero Yui. I would like you to meet   
Dorothy Catalonia, one of my best advisors," he indicated the girl with the light blonde hair. "Relena Dorlian, our healer," he motioned   
to the girl next to Heero. "Master G, our royal bard, whom I believe you already met. And Trowa Barton, chief of security and head of   
my guard," he nodded to Quatre's friend, and Heero thought the king's smile grew just a bit.   
  
"Now then, let me offer you the finest cuisine this kingdom has to offer." Servants suddenly appeared with steaming trays of soups,   
setting a bowl before each person, and others brought forth bottles of wine to fill their glasses. Heero was trying to decide which of   
the three spoons he was supposed to eat with when a ringing sounded from the other end of the table, and he looked up to see   
Queen Une tapping her glass with a fork.   
  
"I would like to make a toast." Amusement sparkled in her clear brown eyes as she glanced at Quatre and Trowa, and she stood,   
raising her drink. Everyone quickly followed suit. "To new acquaintances. Let the bonds we forge today prove strong, and the   
friendships everlasting."   
  
The clinking of glasses filled the room, everyone turning to the person on one side, then the other to share in the toast. Heero was   
just raising his goblet to drink when Quatre cried out in pain. Everyone at the table was frozen in confusion. The boy was clutching his   
hand. His drink had fallen and the blood red wine stained the table. Without a word Heero leapt up, knocking over his chair and racing   
to the other end to snatch the glass from the king's hand, while Wufei did the same to the queen. The sudden movement snapped   
everyone back to attention.   
  
"Ambassador Winner, are you well?" Heero could tell Khusrenada was concerned, and probably confused. Une and Relena were   
trying to get a look at Quatre's hand.   
  
"Your majesty, yes, I'm fine. It was just a small magical shock."   
  
Trowa was hovering over the boy. "A shock? What was it caused by?"   
  
Quatre gave him a surprised smile, then adressed the king, his expression becoming solemn. "Your majesty, the queen's cup was   
poisoned, and most likely yours was as well."   
  
A collective gasp rose from the table, and the king paled slightly. "How do you know this?"   
  
"It's an inherent ability, your majesty. Whenever I touch something poisonous, I feel it."   
  
Realization dawned on the king's face. "Then you are..."   
  
Quatre nodded, and pulled off the circlet and head covering to reveal long, delicately pointed ears. "A faerie, yes milord. My mother   
was of the elves."   
  
Heero brought the king's cup to Quatre, who touched it, and suppressed a grimace. "Your majesty, it would appear someone wants   
you dead."   
  
Rage danced over both the king and queen's features, and Trowa glowered as he began ordering the nearby guards to raise the alarm   
around the castle. They all exchanged a furious look. "I believe I know who is responsible," Khusrenada almost growled.   
  
"We should have dealt with him when we had the chance," the venom in the queen's voice caught everyone by surprise.   
  
"I take it someone you know has a great deal to gain from the death of the royal family?"   
  
Heero's sharp question cut through the conversation, and Khusrenada's eyes went wide. "Marie!"   
  
The rush to the door was halted by a nearly hysterical cry for help, ringing through the castle.   
* * *   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4-Poison

  
Title: Dragon's Blood   
  
Category: AU, Fantasy, RPG-ish magic, shounen ai   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, for those who don't read that sorta thing. Bitchy Relena. Violence, creepy monsters, individuals with insane or   
icky minds. Whole lotta angst-ing goin' on.   
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, probably others eventually   
Spoilers: Um, little personality trademarks, personal histories, etc., from entire series.   
  
C & C huggled and appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll try to make it better. Tell me what I'm doing right, I'll be imbued with   
the great power that can only come from positive feedback, and will be doubly quick to get the next chapter out ^_~.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency, I think, um, Sunrise, and lots of other people who aren't me. If you   
believe I invented these characters, I got some oceanfront property in Arizona that you might be interested in. For those people who   
do own Gundam Wing, don't sue me. I have nothing but a couple thousand dollars in tuition debt to give. College and anime have   
sapped my feeble funds. Besides, I do this only out of deep love and respect for these guys, am making no money off it, and will   
return them (relatively) unharmed. Oh yeah, and any elements herein that do not belong to Gundam Wing belong to me, so as   
Emperor Kuzco would say, "No touchies!"   
  
Chapter 4  
Poison  
  
We are here because this is where we must be at this time, my dearie-dove.  
-The Fates, Sandman: Season of Mists  
  
Duo had arrived right on time, something that would've amazed many people. Punctuality was an honor he reserved only for the royal  
family...and his best friend, of course. He knocked on the door to Marie's quarters, dressed in soft black leather pants, his favorite   
shiny black leather boots, and black silk shirt (a great portion of his wardrobe was black). The boots were knee high, with a large   
silver cross down the front of each. The shirt was embroidered with silver dragons. Short-sleeved, skin tight, and half open, it revealed   
enough creamy white skin to draw just the right attention. Not that he was trying to draw attention.   
  
His upcoming date -uh, dinner engagement- no, dessert and coffee with friends, yeah- had absolutely no influence on his choice of   
outfit.   
  
Really.   
  
Marie came to the door, and he graced her with another of his impossibly low bows, which never failed to make her laugh. She   
stepped aside and he entered, noticing that dinner had already arrived, and was laid out on the small table in her sitting room, one   
short enough for them to sit on the floor. Thick down pillows were scattered around the table invitingly. Hurrying ahead of her, he   
pantomimed pulling out her chair, earning another giggle, then took his place across from her. He took a moment to adjust his pillows,   
then waited for Marie's toast before digging into the meal like a starving man. Mariemaia merely rolled her eyes, being familiar with his   
eating habits, and began to eat at a much more mannered pace.  
  
"You know, Duo. I've been thinking."  
  
"That's a dangerous hobby," he joked before taking a huge gulp of his watered wine (1).  
  
"Silly. I have decided to ask father for permission to marry one of the handsome foreigners." She didn't notice that Duo nearly choked   
on his drink.   
  
"Milady, are you sure about that?! I mean...you wouldn't want to be tied down to a stuffy prince so soon, would you?" Duo wondered   
why his mouth suddenly felt dry. "Which of these, uh, 'handsome foreigners' were you thinking of?"  
  
"I've taken a liking to that Winner fellow." Duo's reflexive sigh of relief left him confused and disconcerted.   
  
"I think you might be out of luck there. I've gotten the impression he's taken." He recalled the looks Trowa was giving the blonde boy,   
and the way Quatre had asked about him while trying not to seem interested. He wondered if they were sitting together now, talking,   
beaming at each other. Now that he thought about it, he could just make out the blonde's cheerful laughter. Treize had decided on the   
small, more private dining room just down the hall, and the noise carried. If he was any judge, the ambassador was going to be   
hanging around for a while. A long while.   
  
Of course, if he stayed, so would the others. An unreasonable surge of joy accompanied that thought, and Duo fought the frown that   
wanted to cross his lips.   
  
Where was that coming from? Duo never cared for the usual court games. The seduction, the subterfuge, the power struggles, they   
all disgusted him. Sometimes Marie, the king and queen, and Trowa were the only ones keeping him from leaving it all behind. Ask   
any one of those money-grubbing lords or ladies whether they'd ever been in love, and all you'd get would be a blank stare. Which is   
why he preferred the company of the palace servants, and why he would escape to the city below whenever he got the chance. At   
least down there they weren't all out to get you. Down there the people had feelings.   
  
In the city he often flirted, shamelessly sometimes. Whenever Trowa went with him, more often than not Trowa would come back   
thoroughly embarrassed. But Duo did it all in fun. None of it had ever meant anything, no one had ever made him feel...what he was   
feeling now.   
  
He busied himself in looking about the room, stubbornly trying to ignore it, and ended up focusing on the six foot tall dollhouse by the   
table. It had been a birthday present for Marie from one of the brown-nosing nobles. It was a perfect replica of the castle, complete   
with furniture, servants, and a tiny monarch and his family. Duo would often surround it with toy soldiers, playing the part of an   
invading army, and Marie would come up with methods of defense. It was through these games that the royals had first become   
aware of Marie's talent for strategy. Duo smiled warmly at the girl. She was very much her parents' child, and would grow to be a   
powerful ruler...  
  
Cries of alarm suddenly rang down the hall, and Duo was immediately up and running to the door. He ran into the hall, pausing to   
determine their source. The cries had become loud gasps and angry shouts, all coming from the direction of the dining room.   
Something was wrong, seriously wrong.  
  
"D-Du...Duo..." Marie's voice sounded from behind him, barely more than a whisper, and he turned to see her clutching her head. He   
reached her just in time to catch her as she fell. Icy panic gripped his stomach, making his throat go dry and his fingers fumble as he   
tried to feel for her pulse. With a supreme effort, he steadied his hand enough to find it, weak and unsteady. Her skin felt cold, and he   
carried her to her bed, covering her with blankets. Then he was back at the door again, screaming for help in a voice already gone   
hoarse.   
  
  
By Duo's second shout everyone in the dining room was at Marie's bedside. Relena immediately took charge, pushing everyone back   
from the massive bed. Treize stood on the other side, Une sitting on the bed and holding her daughter's hand as Relena placed a hand   
on the girl's forehead. The healer chanted briefly, until a blue glow appeared below her palm. Every eye in the room was glued to the   
strange tableau, unable to look away until Relena, sweating and weary, finished and walked out to the hall. As if in unspoken   
command, everyone filed out, save Une, who stayed with Mariemaia.   
  
While Relena gave instructions to a servant girl, Trowa thought to gather Marie and Duo's glasses from dinner, and brought them to   
Quatre, who confirmed the poison in the princess's.   
  
When Relena was done, the girl took off running, presumably for supplies, and Relena turned back to the group. Everyone looked   
grim, except for Duo, who looked positively panicked, staring back at the room and wringing his hands. Treize and Une were   
frightening, eyes cold and piercing, and both looking ready to bite someone's head off. Relena was reminded of a lioness guarding   
her cubs. She addressed them with more than a touch of hesitancy.  
  
"Milord, lady, your daughter was poisoned. I have tried using magic to heal it, but it has been protected against such interference.   
Similarly, I doubt herbs or medicines will be of any effect. I will try every method at my disposal, but I fear that without an antidote...  
she will be dead within a month."   
  
"Damn Dermail!" Treize's furious shout rocked everyone. "I swear by the fates that that man will die by my hand! If he wants a war   
then he shall have it, I will see his head on a pike and his body fed to my hounds!!" Une seemed ready to jump in when Dorothy   
spoke up, her soft voice somehow managing to stop them both.  
  
"King Khusrenada, I believe I might be of assistance. If there is a cure out there, I have the means to find it. But in all likelihood,   
Dermail has it or knows where to find it. Perhaps we should make sure, before we finalize any plans."   
  
Treize heaved a great sigh, then wiped a hand over his sweating brow. "Of course, you are correct. There are still possibilities, and   
we must exhaust every one before we even consider...that. Lady, I ask that you find some way to help my daughter. Please, lead on."   
  
With a respectful nod, Dorothy turned and hurried down the hall, and everyone followed.  
  
***  
  
Dorothy stopped at the door to her chambers, and asked for the others to wait as she entered. Going around the room, she began   
lighting candles and incense, then picked up a large clay pitcher. She carried it to the center of the room, where a brass basin sat on   
a great onyx table. Pouring water into the bowl, she waited till it stilled, then began the chants to commence the scrying, sure the   
magic would tell her all she needed to know.  
  
The first images she received were vague, but set off bells of warning. Someone's looking for me, already. I didn't expect Dermail to   
start the defensive this soon. Let's just see who it is...ah, Roberson, that novice. When is Dermail going to learn you get what you pay  
for. Thankfully, his miserly nature works in my favor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the line of magic flowing from   
Dermail's kingdom, and it coalesced into threads of power, glowing dim red and blue against the black of her mind's eye. Some   
careful twists and the threads were tangled and negated. She surveyed her work until, satisfied it would hold, she turned back to   
searching.   
  
Now to business. As I thought, Dermail himself holds the antidote. Must've bought out every scrap he could find. We won't find it   
closer than a month from here in any direction. She sighed irritably. She had expected this, but it was an annoyance still.   
  
So, who shall I take with me on this journey...the ambassador and his guard, there's a big surprise. The strands of fate were thick   
around them from the beginning, I knew they were going to become involved. This journey won't be boring. And I'm sure I can find   
something...entertaining to do with at least some of them. Who else...Relena, of course. Needn't bother asking her, she'll come of   
her own accord. She's already smitten enough to follow that man around, poor girl. She has no idea. And lastly...Him? Hm, that is a   
surprise. She leaned back, cupping her left hand under her right elbow and placing a finger to her lips contemplatively. I should've   
expected that, though, something has been brewing around that boy for months now. I must be getting soft, not to have checked   
into it sooner. So there we have our players...now let the games begin.  
  
***  
  
Duo leaned against the cold stone wall, glaring at the door to Dorothy's sanctum. His throat was already sore from tears he refused   
to shed, and now his skin was crawling, the result of whatever went on in that room. The seer always made him nervous, and he   
usually avoided the place. Often a trip past the door would leave him with a roiling stomach and make the hair on the back of his neck   
stand at attention. The girl was good at what she did, but that kind of magic never failed to put him on edge.   
  
After what seemed an eternity she appeared again, and everyone turned questioning eyes to her. She ignored them, instead turning   
to address Treize. "Your majesty, I have found a cure. As I thought, it lies in Dermail's kingdom." He seemed about to commence   
another tirade, but she continued, not giving him the chance. "Until the princess is out of danger, I think it safest to send a small party   
there. They would be most likely to make it past his borders, which will be guarded against a large-scale attack. With luck and skill,   
they could be in and out before he knew they were there. An army would only waste precious time."  
  
Treize considered Dorothy, watching for signs of uncertainty. "Does your magic tell you this?"   
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
He seemed to come to a decision, and nodded. "Very well. It seems a sound plan, and you have yet to steer me wrong. I shall   
assemble a team immediately."  
  
"No need, my lord."   
  
"Indeed?" Treize trained a quizzical eye on her.  
  
"My lord, the magics told me who must be sent." At his nod, she continued. "Firstly, I request permission to go. Dermail has   
someone looking for us, and without me he will know the minute the team leaves, and exactly where they will cross his borders."  
  
"Granted, continue."  
  
"Secondly, our new friends, Mr. Winner, Chang Wufei, and Yui." The three in question turned surprised eyes to her, but Treize's   
emotive tone preceded any protests they might have made.  
  
"My friends, this request is one I have no right to make. It will be dangerous, and if it were for my sake, I would not ask you to risk   
yourselves. But as it is not...as it is for my daughter...for her I must ask. I will understand if you cannot, but I will ask."  
  
Quatre glanced at his comrades, before answering, "Your majesty, I think we would like the opportunity to think on it. Give us a few   
hours, please."  
  
Treize nodded, apparently expecting such a response, and motioned for Dorothy to continue. Before she could, however, Relena   
spoke up. "My lord, I volunteer to accompany them. They will need a healer, no doubt, at least as a precaution."  
  
Trowa got up from where he was leaning against the wall, and went to stand beside Quatre. "I would also like to volunteer." Treize looked  
to Dorothy for agreement, and nodded.   
  
"So, is that everyone?" Quatre asked.  
  
Dorothy smiled, a gesture which, for some reason, sent shivers up his spine. "Oh no, there's one final member to our little party. In   
fact, according to the magics, if he doesn't go the endeavor will fail."   
  
After a tense pause, several people blurted out, "Who?"  
  
Her smile broadened into that of someone reveling in a secret. "You haven't guessed? Why Duo Maxwell, of course."   
  
Relena's shocked cry of "HIM?" was surpassed only by Duo's surprised shout of "ME?" All eyes were on him, and for the first time in   
a long while, he suddenly wished he wasn't the center of attention. He blushed, but said firmly, "I'll do it. I don't know why *I'm* doing   
it, but I'll do it." The relieved sighs and grateful hugs from Treize and Une almost made it possible for him to ignore the nagging   
impression of ill-omen his decision brought on, and the groundless terror that followed it.  
  
***  
  
(1) From what I've read, in medieval times people usually drank watered-down wine with every meal, because the water alone usually   
resulted in illness :P. Something like that. Not sure if it's true, just what I read ^_^.   



	5. Chapter 5-Rumination

  
Title: Dragon's Blood   
  
Category: AU, Fantasy, RPG-ish magic, shounen ai   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, for those who don't read that sorta thing. Bitchy Relena. Violence, creepy monsters, individuals with insane or   
icky minds. Whole lotta angst-ing goin' on.   
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, probably others eventually   
  
Spoilers: Um, little personality trademarks, personal histories, etc., from entire series.   
  
C & C huggled and appreciated. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'll try to make it better. Tell me what I'm doing right, I'll be imbued with   
the great power that can only come from positive feedback, and will be doubly quick to get the next chapter out ^_~.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sotsu Agency, I think, um, Sunrise, and lots of other people who aren't me. If you   
believe I invented these characters, I got some oceanfront property in Arizona that you might be interested in. For those people who   
do own Gundam Wing, don't sue me. I have nothing but a couple thousand dollars in tuition debt to give. College and anime have   
sapped my feeble funds. Besides, I do this only out of deep love and respect for these guys, am making no money off it, and will   
return them (relatively) unharmed. Oh yeah, and any elements herein that do not belong to Gundam Wing belong to me, so as   
Emperor Kuzco would say, "No touchies!"   
  
*Word* is bold.   
  
Word(1) is footnote.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Rumination  
  
Dream, my brother. You forget NOTHING you have interest in;  
You forget, instantly, those things you do not care to know.  
-Destruction, Sandman: Brief Lives  
  
  
In pitch darkness three men sit, as only the flare of light from a single candle illuminates their ancient faces. It shines on the ridges of   
knotholes in the worn tabletop, dances over stone floor and nearby wine racks. The dull gleam off colored bottles resembles stained   
glass in darkened church windows, an impression which suits the solemn whispers made between sips of liquid crimson.  
  
"So...what of the boy? Does he suspect anything?"  
  
"No. Still, I think it's as much his doing as my own. He has no desire to remember."  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"No need for such a defensive tone. I've merely been thinking..."  
  
"For you, that's a dangerous hobby."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"...Well?"  
  
"...When are we going to tell him? Eventually he'll find out. He may recall on his own, which would be risky, or *they* will find him. It's   
best to do it now while-"  
  
"Does your oath mean nothing to you? We all agreed. No interference. *This* one's already broken that rule a thousand times over,   
hovering around the boy everyday, protecting him-"  
  
"You'd rather I let them kill him?"  
  
"If that is his fate. He is not the first, likely he won't be the last."  
  
"Now look here-!"  
  
"If he is meant to survive to rebirth, he *will*, no matter what you do."  
  
"If that's truly the case, then where is the harm in telling him?"  
  
"That's exactly what you said a hundred years ago...just before the Blood went insane and destroyed three kingdoms."  
  
"....."  
  
"Are we agreed?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"...Agreed. I don't approve...but you've made your point. The boy will have to fend for himself when the time comes. May fate protect   
him. He sure as hell needs it..."  
  
***  
  
The trio filed into Quatre's quarters by unspoken agreement. Heero leaned against the wall, disregarding the ante-chamber's several   
chairs, while Wufei smoothly lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged, despite the chill of the stone through the plush rug.   
Quatre merely rolled his eyes as he locked the door then took a thickly cushioned seat by the fire. Unlike the soldier and the warrior,   
he had no qualms about indulging in a little luxury. He soaked in the fire's reassuring warmth, and buried himself deeper in the chair's   
comfort.   
  
"Quatre, did you sense any animosity from them?"   
  
Leave it to Wufei to ruin his moment of peace. Wufei, all business. Indeed.   
  
Quatre thought back on the eventful evening, remembering things through his heart's empathy. It was useful, being able to sense   
strong emotions nearby. Now if only he could interpret what he was sensing from...he shook his head and turned back to the matter   
at hand. "Not at all. There was a great deal of negativity, of course, but none of it was directed at us."  
  
There was silence for a time, as Wufei seemed to consider that. Finally he turned to Quatre, staring him straight in the eye. "...Well?"  
  
"'Well' what?" Quatre knew where this was going, but somehow he didn't want to be the one to bring it up.  
  
Wufei seemed to understand. "Do we aid them or not?"  
  
Quatre averted his eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he wouldn't ask his friends to go along with it, not unless they   
really wanted to. "I...I will aid them, yes. But you don't have to come if you don't wish to. I can take care of myself, and Tro...uh, the   
captain of the guard will be there as well."   
  
He was unprepared for the fond smiles that met his answer. Wufei got up and came over to his chair, and placed a reassuring hand on   
his shoulder. "Quatre, we are your guards, and more importantly, your friends. We *want* to be with you, wherever you go-"  
  
"-And whoever you wish to follow," Heero added, with a smug grin.   
  
"Yes, no matter where you go...or who you follow...we'll be there for you."   
  
The caring that emanated from them washed over Quatre, warmer than the crackling fire, and he couldn't help but smile till his face   
hurt. "All right, I guess it's settled then. I should go tell King Khusrenada, then we can pack."   
  
He rushed to the door, flung it open...and slammed right into a wall. At least, it felt like a wall. He was thrown to the ground and   
landed hard.   
  
"Quatre, are you okay?"   
  
He stopped rubbing his aching rear end when he recognized the voice, and blushed crimson. "Trowa?"  
  
The boy reached down to help him up. "The king sent me to await your decision. I was just about to knock, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. I'm fine, really. I was just about to go see his majesty-"  
  
Heero cut in, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "Quatre, why don't you allow Trowa to escort you to the king? Wouldn't want to get   
lost, you'd never make it back in time to pack." Quatre could feel his blush deepen, and he threw his best glare at Heero. He had no   
idea the boy could be so calculating. 'I'm going to kill him.'  
  
"I could help you pack, if you'd like. I'm already prepared, I've got the rest of the night free."   
  
Quatre's heart literally skipped a beat at those words, and he decided he'd have to thank Heero instead.   
  
  
  
Once the pair had left Wufei and Heero exchanged knowing smiles. To most people, 'cold' was an understatement when dealing with   
them, but their blonde friend had been able to make his way past their carefully constructed 'anti-human-contact' barriers.   
  
They left Quatre's room and Wufei headed for his own quarters, while Heero started in the opposite direction. "Where're you going?"   
  
Heero turned a defensive glare to him. "A walk."   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and entered his room, closing the door behind him. He knew exactly where Heero was going, even if Heero   
didn't. "May fate save me from these lovesick fools."   
  
***  
  
Heero traveled silently down the castle's dark corridors, with no specific destination in mind. All his training had not been able to drill   
out the occasional spell of wanderlust. The aimless meandering was usually a sign of some confusion on his part, confusion which   
often worked itself out through walking. He had long ago learned to use it as a form of meditation. Some of his colleagues had even   
joked about it (though not to his face, that had dire consequences). They called him 'the wandering samurai'(1), a title which he, for   
the most part, ignored.   
  
Eventually he came to a narrow, spiraling passage leading upwards on a slight incline, one of the many turrets of the castle. The   
sconces lighting the passage were farther apart here, and some had gone out, leaving large patches in shadow. The curve of the wall   
kept him from seeing more than a few feet ahead at any time, but he continued through the silence, somehow certain there was   
something to be found here.   
  
He finally came upon a hint of moonlight in an area without torches. Drawn to it, he crept forward slowly, solemnly. A tiny alcove led   
to stairs that were bathed in silver light, forming a smooth mirrored surface, a river broken only by ripples of shadow on the steps. A   
soft breeze ruffled his sleeves, filling him with the sudden urge to be outside. Slipping out of his house sandals to avoid disturbing the   
peace, he ascended silently.   
  
The breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. The stairs let out on a small balcony. The dark stone was nearly white   
with the glow cast by the moon, which almost filled the sky. Its shine picked out the silhouette of a figure leaning on the ornate carved   
railing along the balcony's edge, his back to the door. His normally chestnut hair was tinted silver, as was his black clothing. It all   
blew gently in the strong wind, his long braid dancing playfully over his perfect...Heero shook his head and turned to go, not making   
a sound. The boy obviously didn't want company. Otherwise he wouldn't be hanging around what had to be the least frequented   
portion of the castle. Heero would just slip away quietly and leave him to his thou-  
  
"Heero?" He froze, heartbeat speeding at the sound of his name, rolling so perfectly from those lips -why did it sound so good when   
he said it?- and turned back, careful to keep any expression from showing. He barely managed it, as he found himself face-to-face   
with Duo, whose pale skin shimmered softly, framed by stray strands of silvered chestnut.   
  
Heero couldn't speak, didn't know what to say, but Duo took it as reticence, and seemed to think he'd insulted him. "I-I'm sorry,   
Mr....uh, Mr. Yui, sir? Or should I say Lord Yui, rather, um..."   
  
Heero shook himself out of his shock (he had been doing that an awful lot lately, what was going on here?) and answered, sure to   
keep his voice as non-threatening as he could, "'Heero' is fine." Duo brightened at that, and walked over to the railing again. Heero   
tried to force down the irrational urge to follow, and moved to go, but Duo called to him, with a quizzical tone to his voice.  
  
"Where you goin'? Don't you wanna' stay for a while? It's a hell of a view."  
  
"I thought you might want some privacy." His feet were already moving of their own accord, and he joined the boy at the edge.   
  
"Nah, I've had enough quiet time for now. It's good to be alone every once in a while, but a lotta' silence is a bad thing. It gives you   
way too much time to think, and thinking invariably leads to things best left un-thought."   
  
"Hn." Heero was admiring the view. The city sprawled below, its streets lit by lamps, making a latticework of orange light down the   
slope of the hill. Beyond it lay forests stretching to the horizon, the land they would be traveling at daybreak. "Ninmu ryokai(2)."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Heero hid the smile caused by Duo's puzzled expression. "The mission has been accepted. We'll be accompanying you on your   
journey."   
  
"Really?! Great! Damn, that makes me feel better." Duo realized what he'd just said, and fumbled. "I mean, it'll be great to have   
someone else along. Relena's nice and all, but we've never really gotten along, and Trowa can be so quiet sometimes, and Dorothy,   
well Dorothy just freaks me out, all that weird magic she does...well, it'll be good to have you along. You guys, I mean..." he let his   
words trail off, uncertain, and they stood in nervous silence.   
  
Heero was trying to come up with something to say when clear notes began to ring in the air. Music. He looked over at Duo, who   
was now caressing the strings of a lyre. Heero started to wonder how he could've missed it, but the melody(3) washed over him,   
soothing, driving away all thought. He could only stare as Duo's nimble fingers flew over the strings. The boy's face was a study in   
tranquility, his lips parted slightly, eyes closed, dark lashes brushing his cheeks. Heero closed his eyes as well, and let the slightly   
bittersweet song take him where it would.   
  
"Utsukushii(4)."   
  
"What does that mean?" Deep starlit violet met his gaze when he opened his eyes, and an ungrounded fear suddenly gripped him.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go, I must prepare for tomorrow."   
  
Duo looked disappointed. "Yeah, I guess I should get ready too. I'll see you then, I suppose."  
  
Heero nodded, then disappeared down the stairs. In his haste, he almost forgot to put his sandals back on before rushing down the   
hall. This boy was having an unsettling effect on him, and he needed to step back from the situation and try to figure it all out. At   
least there would be time for that. Nearly a month with the braided boy...maybe he'd be able to get it all worked out then...if it didn't   
drive him insane first.   
  
***  
  
Footnotes:  
  
1. "Rurouni Heero: Wandering Samurai" :D I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. (Note, author does not own Rurouni Kenshin, anymore   
than she owns Gundam Wing. Duh.)  
  
2. Ninmu ryokai, or mission accepted. I've only read this in fanfics, so if I've got the wrong version of Heero's little catch-phrase let me   
know, please.  
  
3. For anyone wanting a soundtrack for this chapter, I was writing with a certain song in mind. "Sasurai", from Slayers TRY, an   
absolutely exquisite guitar piece played by Zelgadis (^_^ Aaaah, Hikaru...). Of course, as far as I know a lyre is NOT a guitar, but I   
figure the piece could probably be altered to play on many instruments. Oh well, I know diddly-squat about the mechanics of music,   
so whatever. If I'm wrong, I apologize ^_^.  
  
4. "Utsukushii" or 'beautiful'. At least, to the best of my knowledge. I'm armed with a really lame Japanese-English-Japanese   
dictionary and zero understanding of Japanese grammar, so if this needs correcting, by all means, let me know, onegai! ^_~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
